gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Get the Message
"Playing on the women's team, (insert two female celebrities), and their teammate for the first game/today, (insert female contestant). Playing on the men's team, (insert two male celebrities), and their teammate for the first game/today, (insert male contestant). From the Elysee Theater in New York City, it's time to play GET THE MESSAGE! The first half of Get the Message has been brought to you by (sponsor #1), and by (sponsor #2)! And now, here is your host, FRANK BUXTON/ROBERT Q. LEWIS!" Get the Message was a different version of Password mixed in with Match Game. Gameplay Main Game Two teams of three (consisting of two celebrities & one civilian contestant) competed in a battle of the sexes word game (three men vs. three women). The object of the game for the celebrities was to get their civilian partners to say the message which was a either a familiar word, phrase or name by virtue of giving one-word clues. The celebrities were given the secret message and had their clues written on index cards by the celebrities themselves. When they were finished, they raised their hands to confirm that they were done. After that, one team of celebrity partners would show their clues to their contestant partner after which he/she had to take a guess. If the first contestant got it wrong, the opposing team took a chance. Both teams had two chances on the same message with different clues on the second chance. Each correct answer scored a point, and the first team to score three points won the game, $100 for the winning contestant, and went on to the bonus game. Bonus Game #1: Turnabout The winning team went on to play the bonus game, called "Turnabout". It was called "Turnabout" because the tables had turned. The winning contestant was now shown a new message and verbally gave one-word clues to each celebrity partner. Each incorrect guess decreased the value of the message. Three messages were played and up to four clues were given for each. The first clue was worth $100, the second was worth $50, then $25, and finally $10. The highest the winning contestant could win was $300. Bonus Game #2: Open Round In this new bonus game, the contestant could earn up to an additional $150 by guessing up to three $50 messages. The celebrities gave one clue each and the contestant took only one guess at each message. ---- At first, the contestants from both teams played only one game and did not return. Later, all players competed for the entire half-hour. Merchandise A board game was released by Milton Bradley in 1964. $(KGrHqN,!rEFEJ19cBolBRDtpMkbGw~~60_57.JPG Studio Elysee Theater, New York City, NY Episode Status Get the Message is believed to be destroyed as per network practices. GSN has aired the finale in the past, along with a Buxton episode on March 26, 2007 as part of their rare 3:30 AM programming block. The celebrity guests were Peggy Cass, Phyllis Newman, Orson Bean, and Howard Keel. Rating Trivia There was an attempted revival in 1986 called Oddball, with M*A*S*H star Jamie Farr as the host. YouTube Videos A rare episode Episode from May 1, 1964 December 25, 1964 All-Star Finale Category:Puzzle Category:Word Games Category:ABC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Goodson-Todman Productions Category:Fremantle Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1964 premieres Category:1964 endings